Micky Mouse Clubhouse Resergence
by MinorityofStars
Summary: Mickey and obtain a mysterious new gaming system leading to a crossover event that'll leave your jaw on the floor.


Micky Mouse Clubhouse Resergence

Jazz music begins to play as Mickey and pals march into the clubhouse. You know the gang already. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, and the loveable Goofy. Unfortunately, Max never makes an appearance because at this time in the Mickey Mouse timeline he has been brutally executed on camera by the Mexican cartel. The loveable theme song plays as our friend's dance. Hot dog hot diggity dog indeed we're going to solve a lot of problems today! As the theme song reaches it's ending Mickey can barely contain himself as he gets to the meat of today's episode. A brand-new gaming system! For only 1,000 mouse tokens! "Come on gang! Let's get this new mouse box running I didn't sell Max out to the Mexican cartel for all those tokens for nothing!" Goofy looks at the floor crestfallen. "I know you had to do it for material to get another episode out there Mickey but are ya sure it was worth it?" Everyone answers at once, "Absolutely!" Mickey eagerly presses the power switch and the words Jumanji float onto the screen. The gang looks puzzled at the screen "Wha-aaaaaagggghhh!" Suddenly a digital vortex appears and sucks our gang into the screen! Oh man the problems may be too much this time!

The gang is dropped into the midst of what looks to be a rain forest! Donald is flung into a tree by a furious Daisy. His head becomes stuck in a hole in the tree! "WAAAAAGGGHHH!" Donald screams so loud it pierces his friend's ears! Goofy runs to the aid of his friend, "Guys help! I don't know if he can breathe in there!" Mickey comes to help as well. "By the sounds of it there's something in there eating his face!" Minnie and Daisy run in circles in a panic when suddenly a vicious panther pounces on Minnie and claws open her throat with one swipe of it's claws! "Gaaaglglglg I never got any part in the episoggolglg." Mickey falls to his knees in despair. "OH MY GOD NOOOOO!" Daisy screams as suddenly she is swept up into the sack of a carnivorous plant and Mickey, Goofy and Pluto watch in horror as it fills with digestive juices! Mickey begins to panic unable to come up with any solutions in a real life and death situations. Mickey and Goofy both scream at the same time, "SOMEBODY HELP US!" Suddenly a muscular man runs through the forest and swings the panther around by the tail, yanks Donald out with one yank and runs to free Daisy. Unfortunately, Donald is long dead, his face horribly eaten by a nest of Giant jungle centipedes. At least he was not alive to watch his Duck wife be cooked into supper for the horrible carnivorous plant. The man sighs, "Sorry it looks like I was too late. This jungle isn't a good place for little cartoon animals like you. Wait a minute. Mickey? Goofy? Pluto? Is that really you?" The gang suddenly forgets their dead friends star struck by the man before them. Pluto barks and leaps into the man's arms. Mickey and Goofy say together, "DWAYNE THE ROCK JOHNSON?!"

The rock laughs, "Gosh you guys! I guess you are fans! Well I'm fans of all of you too!" Mickey and Goofy froth at the mouth with excitement thinking of the money a cameo with The Rock will rake in. Mickey is snapped out of it at the sight of the corpses around him. Donald's mangled face, Minnie's body still leaking blood, and the carnivorous plant sack now red with blood with Daisy's skeleton still with hands pressed against the wall of it. Mickey trembles, "oh my god…" Goofy begins to cry, "gorsh I thought life couldn't get any worse." Dwayne bends to one knee to console his crestfallen friends. "Guys listen…I know losing friends is hard but now both of us are in this together. We have to keep going." (Never forget from Halo plays) Mickey looks up with tears in his eyes, "I just wanted to make all the kids at home happy with new episodes…we were running out of material. I…I sold Goofy's son to the Mexican cartel to shovel together enough cash for the latest Mouse box. What have I become Dwayne?" Dwayne look off in the distance. "You know I've done awful things too. I killed a village of jungle people I thought were hostile to me but I realized they were just trying to welcome me…once they were all dead. My friends who once accompanied me died as consequences of my actions at the hands of the fire lord of this land…he burned them alive. I…I know what you guys are going through. But there's a chance for redemption if you'll follow me. We can't leave the game until we complete the objective given to us by the game. Goofy wipes tears away, "and what's that Dwayne?" Dwayne looks ahead with battle hardened eyes, "Defeat the fire lord and retrieve the fire stone."

"Not to worry guys I've already been to his mountain before. In these modern games you can fast travel so I can take us right there. Not even I can take him alone so I've been looking for new companions for a long time now. I need your help guys. Are you with me?" Mickey and Goofy look at each other then at Dwayne. "Alright," says Mickey, "we've got nothing left to lose we'll help you Dwayne." Dwayne leaps into a dance choosing the harlem shake then finishing with a dab for good measure. "Great! Let's get going gang!" Suddenly The four are transported away in a stream of code as Dwayne chooses the fast travel point. They find themselves at the top of a volcano at the entrance of a great chamber. Blistering heat burns their face from inside and strange chanting is heard from inside. Dwayne doesn't waste any time. "We need to go now judging from that chanting he has more followers than the first time I faced him. He must be more powerful now." The gang bravely go to face the great fire lord. Little do Mickey and Goofy know that they haven't suffered the worst this world has to offer yet. For them it's the first time…for Dwayne this is the last time. One last time. Who will be victorious this time? Dwayne and his friends or the fire lord of Jumanji?

The chanting grows louder as they walk into a lava lit chamber with the fire lord sitting upon a horrible looking throne. Surrounded by hooded men chanting strange tribal words. The fire lord smirks and waves his fire staff and a door behind the team slams shut. "Ahhhh Dwayne the pox Johnson. You've returned again…I'm afraid this time It's game over for you. And look at this…you've brought a cartoon mouse and 2 dogs with you! How touching! Are you 3 aware he will use you as simple distractions for me to toy with and kill while he makes a futile attempt to kill me with his boorish brute strength…trifling really…I'm afraid it takes much more than that to kill me. Mickey stands as tall as he can. "You're lying fire dork! Dwayne would never do that to us! We're here together because we need eachother! We're friends! Something you'll never have and that's more than enough to kill you!" The fire lord spreads his arms wide, "By all means mouse you are free to try." Dwayne flexes his biceps and flashes his perfect teeth, "It's time to rock." Dwayne and Mickey launch into a team friendship attack as Pluto runs to the left of the fire lord and Goofy to the right. Dwayne spins Mickey and circles gathering momentum and power into the rat. Goofy and Pluto leap onto the fire lord trying to hold his arms down so he can't wave his fire staff and counter the upcoming move. Mickey's cheeks puff suddenly from a large amount of vomit after being spun around so fast. Dwayne launches Mickey just as the fire lord throws Pluto and Goofy to the side nearly sending them off the rock slab into the lava below. The chanting gets louder at this. In the nick of time Mickey vomits into the face of the fire lord just as he lifts his rod for a spell! The vomit hit's his face and Mickey smashes into his face shortly afterwards! The throne crumbles at the force of the blow and Mickey struggles to stand back up dazed with stars circling his head. The fire lord leaps out of the rubble of his throne. "Yes! Finally, a match Dwayne! It seems this time you're willing to his more than brute strength! But you cannot outwit me with these feeble cartoon characters! THEY BELONG IN A KID'S SHOW!" The gang runs back to stand together. The fire lord laughs at their bond of friendship and looks down. "Ah…friendship I knew it once too…but everyone banished me afraid of my fire abilities…friendship is a feeble thing easily severed as you are about to find out. NOW DIE TOGETHER!" Dwayne pushes his friends aside, "Scramble guys," he yells. Fire and lava erupt from the ground as the group scrambles but Dwayne is badly burned falls backwards screaming and gripping his face in his hands. Mickey and Goofy yell together, "NOOO DWAYNE! YOUR PERFECT FACE!"

Dwayne removes his hands finally to reveal half of his face badly burned. He grits his teeth. "Okay now I'm mad." Mickey, Goofy, and Pluto run at the fire lord together to protect their friend from any immediate further harm. Mickey yells, "We'll stall his next attack Dwayne! Ready your next attack!" Mickey leaps and punches the fire lord in the face shocking the lord as he was not expecting such bravery from a mouse. Goofy performs a drop kick on the lord thrusting his cartoonishly large feet into his chest and Pluto tries to wrest the rod from his hands. The fire lord screams in rage. "AAAAAGGGGHHH FRIENDSHIP IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY POWER!" He manages to launch a fire bolt at Mickey sending him flying back sliding over the edge. Goofy runs to the edge screaming his name and is relieved to find him at the edge. The fire lord readies another fire bolt to finish the two but Dwayne finally is ready to attack. "Ah ah ah you done made me mad now you ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore." Dwayne super man punches the fire lord in the face sending the fire rod flying as Pluto leaps up and catches it in the air and waves it towards the fire lord sending a bolt at him for a taste of his own medicine! The fire lord flies back screaming as his robe catches fire. Mickey looks down and then up at Goofy out of reach of his friend's hand. A tear runs down his face as he says, "Don't worry about me Goofy I deserve this. I sold your son for money…I'm so sorry…I deserve this." Goofy shakes his head "it's okay Mickey really Max was a loser anyway…I never wanted him. But you are my best friend. Now don't you dare let go my brother." Dwayne and Pluto run to assist goofy. Dwayne grabs goofy's leg lowering him down to grab Mickey and pull him back up. Pluto jumps up and down barking with the fire staff in his mouth. The fire lord behind them in flames still begins to laugh. "You fools don't get it…that staff just helped me control my power…without it…I AM AN INFERNO OF CHAOS! NOW DI-AAAGHHH!" Suddenly Mickey has pulled a pistol fed up with the games. Mickey shoots him in the cheset 4 times and finally hits him in the head with a killing blow. The team jumps up as the fire lord falls back into the lava and his minions blow away like ashes. Mickey breathes a sigh of relief. "You guys we can finally." Dwayne smiles and nods walking forward and taking the staff from Pluto. "Good boy Pluto. You done good pal." Dwayne removes the fire stone from the end of the staff and glows red with great power. The team is swept in a swirl of code and appear back in the real-world moments later. Mickey, Goofy, and Pluto look up from the ground at Dwayne floating above them with fire in his hands.

"Uh Mickey this looks bad. I think somehow that fire stone has corrupted him into a new fire lord and now we're in the real world!" Mickey shakes his head in shock. "I can't believe this…Dwayne please! Don't hurt anyone! We're back Dwayne everything is going to be okay no-AAAAGGGHHHH!" Dwayne shoots fire at Mickey and Goofy burning their flesh from their bones as their skeletons fall together hand in hand. Pluto barks and runs to his new master. Dwayne grins. "Good doggy…we got a big world to rule together." The camera pans out to a globe view as fire spreads across the whole world slowly and Dwayne's laugh is heard echoing. In the end the shenanigans of a cartoon mouse doomed the world for all time leading to the apocalypse. Whatever came after would be ruled in fire and brimstone.

THE END


End file.
